


Magical

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crushes, Family Fluff, First Love, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Finley and Kodah discuss Link.
Relationships: Kodah & Finley (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I think he’s magical,” Finley murmurs. “Prince Sidon’s far more handsome, but Link is magical…” 

Kodah kisses her forehead, a patronizing action which she won’t be allowed much longer. Her daughter's begun rejecting the affection lately, begging to be treated as the other Zora are. 

“I knew him as Linny.” 

Finley scrutinizes her, nose wrinkling over the idea her  _ mother _ could be young and giving nicknames. “I viewed him as magical once....but he had to leave.” 

Kayden ~~loved~~ her -- loves her as Linny can’t. 

“I love him differently now as you’ll eventually love Prince Sidon differently.”

“I love Sasan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been... 
> 
> rough? 
> 
> Should you feel inclined then please feed human garbage with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
